Harry Potter and What is to Become!
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: The War is over. Harry has won. Now it's time for Harry to live his life and find his purpose, and that starts out with him finding every last Death Eater. Read as Harry sets out on his adventures with the unlikeliest of partners and searches for bad characters and love!


Chapter 1: And So It Really Begins

It was over.

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. The reign of Voldemort and his following Deatheaters was over, and it was thanks to the boy-who-still-lived, Harry Potter. He had survived a second killing curse, and had taken the chance to end Voldemort with the evil wizard's own killing curse. And it was then end. No, it wasn't the end. It was just only the beginning. The chance to start over in the Wizarding world and the chance to rebuild it.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-live, the Chosen One, now the boy-who-conquered over the Dark Lord. He sat on the steps of the Great Doors of Hogwarts. The Doors that had been blast apart by death eaters. He sat there with two wands in his hands, one a Holly and Phoenix feather, the other of Elder and Thestral Hair. Two wands, both his, yet one he thought would go back to the real owner that lied in a white tomb. He examined both of the wands, admiring both, especially the Elder Wand; admiring the man who once owned it. The man he saw when Voldemort hit him with the killing curse mere hours ago.

A great wizard named Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore would be proud of him and how he had won the war. All for the people he loved. Love, the power he knew not. That was Harry Potter's weapon. His reason to fight and win. And he succeeded. He looked into the sky and smiled, thinking how most of everyone he had cared about was now safe, safe from harm, safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

But it was still an equal saddening day. Though the war was over, Harry had lost many of the ones he had loved dearly. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and a few others he didn't know too well but cared about like Professor Snape, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Nigel Wolpert and many other Hogwarts Students. Thought not a lot, and it was surprising that many fourteen to seventeen year olds were able to hold off against full grown Death Eaters and Snatchers. It was a very proud battle.

The other bad parts of the Battle was that Hogwarts was half standing and that a third of the Death Eaters had gotten away. Harry had already decided and sworn to himself that he was to get every last death eater into or back into Azkaban. He was going to do whatever it took, after he helped rebuild Hogwarts of course.

Harry then began to think more about the future, his future. What was he going to do and where was he going to do it when he finished with Hogwarts and hunting down Death Eaters. He had figured that he'd go back to Grimmauld Place and live there, after all, it was his own house. He could clean it up and refurbish it a bit, make it his home for the time being. But then what?

"There you are," said a voice behind Harry. He turned to see his two best friends hand in hand as they sat next to him on the steps, Hermione sat on his left with Ron on her left. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just thinking," Harry answered, glancing down at Hermione's and Ron's intertwined hands. That's another thing he could start out for his future. He always wanted a family, and before, the dream seemed like just a dream, but now that the war was over, he could actually make his dream come true. All he had to do was find the right woman, whoever that could be.

"What about?" Hermione curiously asked.

Harry smiled, "The future," he simply said. "What am I going to do now, pretty much."

"What have you decided?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just helping the Ministry catch all the Death Eaters and remodeling Grimmauld Place," he told, "That's it so far."

"Do you still want to become an Auror?"

"I don't know, Maybe," Harry answered with a sigh, clenching both wands in his hands. "But after all this?" He shrugged. "Do you?"

"Honestly," Ron began with a guilty look. "No not really. I'm done with all the dark wizards and dark magic. I think I just want to lead the simple life," he explained and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Maybe do something safe and easy, like work with George, he may need some help after..." Hermione grabbed his hand with both of hers and squeezed it.

Harry looked down, feeling so guilty about Fred's death. He didn't want anyone to die for him. "Don't do that Harry," Ron spoke up, tears in his eyes. "Fred's death was not your fault. No one's death is your fault. And you should do well to remember that!"

Tears began to swell in Harry's own eyes as he quickly stood to his feet. He couldn't help but not accept the everyone's death wasn't his fault. He will always feel responsible because of that madman that was after him. "Harry?" Hermione voiced. Harry shook his head, trying not to let the tears fall.

"I have to go do something," Harry said, walking away from his best friends. Harry continued across the grounds and towards the lake. He followed along the bank for half an hour until a he came across a small island mere feet away with a white broken tomb on it. Suddenly, he began to cross the water which only came up to his shins. He didn't really care about it. He needed to place the Elder wand back with it's original owner.

A minute later, Harry stood over the white tomb. He stared through his teary eyes at his old mentor. The old mentor looked peaceful yet helpless. His hands were out of place as if someone wrenched them to get to the Elder wand. Harry knelt down to fix the problem. He placed the wand in Dumbledore's hands and placed them together. Tears slowly flowed down his cheeks as he whispered, "Goodbye, Professor." He stood up and took a few steps back and raised his own Holly wand. He waved it in circular motions as the white tomb soon began to repair and seal itself.

After it was sealed, Harry walked over and sat against the tomb. As the sun began to set, he wept, crying for all the people he felt he got killed. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he just couldn't help it. It felt like it was all his fault. He cried for what felt like hours that he didn't notice that the moon and the stars were out. He sat there with a blank expression, suddenly feeling very tired. He should go to sleep, but not out here, but back up in the castle. Summoning his strength, Harry gripped his wand and stood to his feet. He then began to make his way back towards the castle.

Minutes later, he entered through another way of the castle. He was tired and wasn't really in the mood to speak to anyone. He took some secret short cut passages to make his way up to the Gryffindor common room. As he got to the Pink Lady, the portrait was slightly open, and the Pink Lady was gone. Not caring what happened to her, Harry entered the common room. It was pretty much empty. He continued up to the seventh year boy dormitory which was also empty.

The seventh year dorm. It looked the same as the last six he lived in. Had there been no Voldemort at all, this was where Harry would have spent his last year instead of hunting for Horcruxes. Had there been no Voldemort, Harry would have been getting ready to graduate with others. He would probably would have a girlfriend by now. He had already attempted having one twice. Once with Cho Chang which ended in disaster, and then with Ginny. The two had dated for a while, but it just turned out they weren't really meant for one another. So, it didn't really work out. There wasn't really a spark.

Harry moved over to his bed, pulled off his trainers, and sank into the four poster bed. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever lied in in his entire life. Admittingly, any other bed would feel like the most comfortable as he had slept on a stiff cot the past year when he was on the run. Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would get started on rebuilding Hogwarts, but not just Hogwarts, the Wizarding World.

 **Two Years Later...**

Two Years had passed and everything was returning to back to how it was supposed to be in the Wizarding World. Hogwarts was rebuilt and it was open, running with the best professors it had to offer; new and old. The Ministry of Magic was being run by Kinglsey Shacklebot who was doing a pretty good job so far. Many of the survivors of the war were now living their lives how they wanted to be. Some graduating Hogwarts later that year, some in their small jobs and careers.

Luna Lovegood began to work with her Father at the Quibbler and he gave her the Magical Creatures section and let her do whatever and print whatever she wanted with it. Neville Longbottom continued his studies in Herbology to hopefully one day replace Professor Sprout. Seamus Finnegan owned and operated his own Irish Pub in North London with his partner Dean Thomas. Padma Patil became a training Healer while her sister started work in the Magical Transportation department for the Ministry. Hermione also worked in the Ministry, in the Legal Wizards Department trying to change to world. As for the Weasleys; true to his word, Ron helped George with the Joke shop, Ginny began her training for the Holyhead Harpies, Mr. Weasley went back to his Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department while Mrs. Weasley stayed home. Bill and Fluer went back to the bank, Charlie went back to his dragons, and Percy ended up working for Kinglsey, doing good instead of the idiotic. And lastly, as for the Chosen one, he too was true to his word.

At that exact moment, Harry Potter was running. He was running as fast as he could with his wand tightly gripped in his hands. He had an agenda and that was to catch the person he was running after. They were running through the streets of London. It was in the very early mornings and there were no people around.

"Stop!" he shouted, thrusting out his wand and sending a stunning spell that went right pass the culprit's ear. "You're under arrest and I order you to stop!"

"Over my bloody arse!" the langly man shouted back, thrusting his wand backwards and sending an orange curse towards Harry who ducked under it. Harry sneered and stopped, watching the man run and then turn right. He smirked, having a feeling where the other man was going. Harry then jolted to his right.

The langly man glanced behind him, noticing he wasn't being chased by Harry Potter. He began to laugh freely in triumph. He had last the boy and he was going to drink all night to celebrate - "Oomph!"

Out of nowhere, a fist had appeared and punched the langly man in the right side of his face, knocking him violently to the ground. The langly man looked up to see Harry Potter appear out of the shadows with a triumphant smile and his wand raised. "Marcus Flint," Harry breathed out, his wand trained on the older man.

"Potter," Flint growled, spitting out some blood.

"You were one hard wizard to find, but here you are," Harry said, "Finally. I thought you'd never show your face and that Dung would be lying, but I do have to thank him. He did good this time."

"Dung, huh," Flint said, wiping his lip. "I guess I'll kill him once I'm done with you! Avada Kedavra!" The green curse shot out towards Harry who sidestepped out of the way.

"Pathetic," Harry replied, sending a stunning spell, striking Marcus Flint into the chest and knocking him out. He walked over to the stunned man and heaved him over the shoulder. A second later, he turned and apparated, appearing outside the ministry. He dropped Flint onto the ground and waved his wand where a silvery Stag appeared and ran out of sight. He then bound Flint in robes with a wave of his wand and then waited.

A minute later, a few men apparated into the alley with Harry and the unconscious Flint as the sun began to rise. "Potter," said a deep voice.

"Auror Garrison," Harry greeted with a nod towards the man in the middle. He was seasoned with grey hair, tall with a belly, in blue robes, smoking a cigar. "Thames, Martin." He greeted towards the other two. Thames was a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes, rough facial features and a slim build. And then Martin was a muscular man with no hair and brown eyes and a squared jaw. Both in blue Auror robes.

"Whattya got?" Martin asked as he knelt of Flint to examine him.

"Marcus Flint," Harry because to answer. "A known low class Death Eater. I'd been searching for him for a couple of months and thanks to Dung, he turned up. I chased him down and here we are."

"Good work, Potter," Garrison spoke, puffing his cigar. "Take him in." Thames and Martin nodded, levitating Flint and apparating him away. Garrison turned back to Harry. "You should reconsider, Potter. The other Aurors could use your help you know. You've apprehended more than Death Eaters than all our Aurors combine. Join us. Good benefits and great pay."

"I have enough money as it is," Harry replied. "Enough to not even have to work for three lifetimes."

"Yes, but wouldn't you want a purpose in life?" Garrison countered, and then turned away, but stopped and turned back. "Think about it Potter. You could be doing something worthwhile...not that you already do, but you could get recognized for it."

That was the last thing Harry wanted, was to be recognized. At least no more than he already was. He couldn't care less about all his fame, and he didn't want more of it. But then, to do something with a purpose. That was actually something, and something he wanted. To make a change and help the wizarding world.

Harry turned and apparated home, to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Quietly as he could, he entered his home, hopefully not to wake his roommates. He walked through the entrance corridor and made his way towards the kitchen. He was not surprised when he saw Hermione was already awake, reading a book, and drinking coffee. She looked up, giving a disapproving look over at her best friend.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Harry replied, sitting down at the table. "Sleep well?"

"Very," Hermione replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "How was your date with Penelope?" Harry stiffened. He gapped and totally forgot about his date with a girl Hermione was trying to set him up with. Dung had come to him earlier yesterday afternoon to tell him about Flint and so he set off after the man instantly. "By you reaction to my question, I'm guessing you forgot about the poor girl to go on a hunt for a man," Hermione spoke up.

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Hermione - "

"Don't Hermione me," She interrupted. "Penelope was a very sweet girl, Harry and she was very much so looking forward to her date with you."

"She probably only wanted to date the Chosen one," Harry argued with a roll of his eyes.

"That is not true, Harry Potter," Hermione growled, nearly slamming her book down. "I would not have set you up with one of those airheads!"

Harry sighed guiltily. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I horribly forgot. But I got a really promising lead and I had to take it."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Who was it this time?" she asked, curious as to who it was.

"Marcus Flint," Harry answered. "You know I had been searching for him for like a month, and I got him this morning."

"That makes what? Fifty one?"

"Fifty two," Harry corrected, "Fifty two Death Eaters back in Azkaban."

"You're doing really well, Harry," Hermione began, looking up at her best friend. "But i can't help but get a little worried."

"Hermione, I can handle things," Harry said, "And whatever breaks, Healer Murdock can fix me right up."

"I don't mean that," Hermione replied, closing her book. "I'm worried about what you're going to do after you finish apprehending all the remaining Death Eaters. There can't be that many left"

"I'll be fine, Hermione," Harry assured. "I will figure something out. You know I will."

Hermione nodded, though she was a bit curious about something. "How many are left?" she asked.

"On my list?" Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Well, there's Antonin Dolohov, The Lestrange Brothers, Victor Crabbe, Piers McKormic, and Richard Helmsley. So about six. And all of them are pretty good at hiding."

"I'm sure the Auror offices have more resources to help you in finding the rest of them," Hermione suggested, grabbing her coffee. "Instead of going to Dung and his friends. Or maybe you could use both."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe."

Just then, a yawning Ron entered the kitchen. "Good morning, guys," he greeted as he walked over to Hermione and sat next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. "How was the date?" Ron asked.

"Ditched it to take down Marcus Flint," Harry instantly replied.

"Oh?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow. "That's nice." Hermione glared at him. "I mean, catching the death eater, mate. But skipping out on a nice girl, that's bad manners that is!"

"Good save, Ron," Harry replied, standing to his feet. "I'm gonna get some rest." Hermione and Ron nodded and watched as their best friend left the kitchen. Ron then turned to his girlfriend.

"So," he began with a big smile. "What's for breakfast?"

A few days had passed and it was midday, according to Harry's watch. At the moment, he was sitting in a booth in a dingy pub that was bustling with many suspicious characters. Mundungus Fletcher had given him another bit of information on one of his new targets, Richard Helmsley. He was in a simple disguise with a jacket hoodie, with a black cap, his hood up over his cap, nursing a lager. His eyes zoomed around seeing any type of suspicious activity. But it was a bit difficult as everyone he looked, it looked suspicious. There were many dark figures speaking quietly and exchanging things.

Harry continued to pry and drink his lager. Just then, the front doors opened up and two figures entered the pub. Surprisingly, one of the figures had blond hair, and Harry was instantly intrigued. He watched as the two men dressed in dark clothing walk over to a table with a third man hidden under a dark hood. Harry leaned forward wishing he could here what they were saying. Suddenly, the figure at the table removed his hood. He had grey hair and a beard with blue eyes. It was him. It was Richard Helmsley, one of the Death Eaters he was after.

One of the figures glanced his way. Harry quickly looked away and tried to look casual. He looked up to see that three men get up and walk away from the table and towards some stairs. Harry waited a few seconds and then stood up and followed after them. He went up the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. As he reached the landing, he saw them enter a third room from the right. Slowly, he quietly made he way down the corridor of the second landing towards the third door on the right, sliding his wand into his right hand.

As he reached the second door, it opened, revealing a very young and attractive witch holding her purse. She was shocked to see Harry there with wand in hand. Harry quickly lifted a finger to his lips in the motion for her to not make any noise. She looked at him questioningly but didn't make any noise as she then left her room and quietly shut the door. She passed Harry and quickly made her way towards the stairs knowing that there may be a duel that was about to happen and she didn't want to be a part in it at all.

Harry finally reached the third door, and heard mumbled voices. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an Extendable Ear, sliding it under the door, and soon, the voices became clear.

"...he can't get anything done," spoke a voice Harry knew as Helmsley. "He doesn't have enough followers and he is looking for some new ones."

"What's his plan?" A familiar voice drawled out.

"You know I can't give you any information about that right now," Helmsley spoke. "But I am to take you to him and he will dilvuge what you want to know in person."

"Alright, where we headed," spoke an irish voice, which Harry guessed was the third man.

"Right now, I'm to take you to Ireland," Helmsley answered, "And then we come back to London and put the plan in motion."

Harry's mind was in full swing as he heard the whole conversation. He wondered who they were talking about. Could it be another death eater on his list? Or could it be a new dark wizard or witch? And what was going on? He needed to find out more, and he knew Ireland was probably the place to start and maybe some interrogating on Helmsley before he turned him over to the Aurors.

"What is that?" said Helmsley which made Harry stiffen.

"What is what?" drawled out the other voice.

"There at the bottom of the door. It's an ear," said Helmsley. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and berated himself for getting the ear seen.

"That's an Extendable Ear!" said the drawling voice. "Let's you hear in on private conversations."

"That means someone is listening into our conversation!" Helmsley growled out, and that's when Harry felt magic and quickly ducked to the side where the door was suddenly blasted outwards. "Come out and show yourself!"

Harry stood to his feet pulling another item out of pocket. It was black and shiny, looking like a rock. Harry tossed the object into the room which was suddenly thrown into darkness.

"Whoa! I can't see!" said the Irishman.

"It's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!" said the drawling voice.

"Arg!" Helmlsey growled as he sent many curse and hexes as he could through the darkness. Harry smirked to himself and stood, watching as some of them couldn't be seen though the did shoot out of the doorway. Harry hissed in pain when a curse soared right through the wall, burning his left arm and leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Stop it you git," the drawling voice growled out. "You're gonna kill us!"

Harry glanced into the room to see the powder began to dissolve away. And just as it was gone, Harry ran into the room with his wand raised. "Stupefy!" he shouted, but the red spell didn't hit his intended target. It hit one of the younger men who slumped to the ground.

"Potter!" Helmsley growled out, and point his wand down. "Expulso!" The light blue curse flew towards the floor creating a very large explosion, causing it to submerge inculding the occupants that sank down. There were screams from below, and Harry figured it was the people in the pub as he fell, hitting the bottom floor, rubble falling onto of him, thought someone was next to him as they were trying to tackling him or something.

When the dust cleared, Harry saw who tackled to him. "Malfoy," he growled.

"Potter," he growled back. "What are you doing here?!"

"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?" Harry replied, pushing the blond away, and began to move some rubble so he could stad to his feet, but he felt pain everywhere, and he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face.

"I'm doing my damned job," Malfoy hissed as he stood to his feet, holding his left arm and had a cut below his eye. "And you just blew the whole operation?"

"What are you talking about?" spoke a confused Harry as he struggled to his feet.

"And you let Helmsley get away!" Malfoy growled out, moving over to the irishman who was unconscious under a wooden plank. Harry took noticed and glanced around to see that Helmsley was indeed gone, and that there were many people emerging from rubble. "And you knocked out my partner."

"Partner?" Harry confusedly repeated.

Suddenly, there were pops around, and a few people in blue Auror robes appeared into the half destroyed pub. For a moment, Harry thought the Aurors were there for him, but he was surprised when the Aurors walked up to Malfoy and his partner.

"Report," the lead Auror said towards Malfoy who began to tell him what had conspired within the hour, while the other two began to help the unconscious Irishman. Harry noticed Malfoy point towards him and he took that as his chance to leave. He took a step when - "Don't move, Potter!"

Harry froze with a sigh, turning towards the approaching lead Auror who was middle-aged with purple eyes and light colored hair. "You are to come with us to the Ministry," he growled.

"Actually, I happen to be bleeding profusely," Harry replied, lifting his left arm where his sleeved was burned as was his skin to point at his head. "I think I should head to St. Mungo's."

"Wrong, Potter!" the Auror growled out. "You just blew a six month operation! You are under arrest, Potter!"

"On what grounds?" Harry growled out.

"For disrupting an Auror Operation!"

"Hogwash!" Harry blurted out loudly. "That's not even a real law!"

"Shut it!" the Auror shouted, waving his wand and binding Harry's hands with his wand in hand. The Auror took the wand. "You won't be needing this!" he muttered and then grabbed onto Harry's clothes. "Alright you lot, let's go!" And then disapparated with the other Aurors.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting in a an interrogation room inside the Ministry of Magic, somewhere on the Magical Law Enforcement level he guessed. He sat at a table with his hands bound to it, but he wasn't alone. Malfoy was there, standing in the corner with an amused look on his face. Suddenly, he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Harry growled, glaring at the blond.

"The Gryffindor Golden boy is in handcuffs at the Ministry being watched over a death eater turned Auror," Malfoy simply answered. "I just find it funny that it is you in handcuffs and not me. Because you would assume it to be me. But it's not. It's you." Harry had to admit it. Malfoy was right even if it made him angry. "See, if you were more discreet, we wouldn't be in the mess would we?" Malfoy said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were undercover," he replied. "Hell, I didn't even know you were an Auror."

"Yep," Malfoy said with a nod. "Though I'd make up for past mistakes. Make the Malfoy name liked instead of feared," he added with a shrug. "But you seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Better than others I suppose," Harry replied, looking around the room, which was just four white walls, one door, and a mirror, which he figured was two-way. "What was your mission anyways?"

"Oh, so Golden Boy doesn't read the Prophet anymore, does he?" Malfoy chided with a snort. "Too busy hunting down Death Eaters." Hary shrugged but nodded. "Anyways, turns out someone is trying to rise up, become another dark lord or something. They're have been serial murders all with the same type of killing and calling card."

"How are they being killed?" Harry asked, but before Malfoy answered, the door opened and someone entered. Harry did a double take at the person who entered. They weren't just anyone, but a woman and a very attractive woman at that. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a heart shaped face, wearing white robes. Harry thought she looked very familiar, and then it hit him.

"Hello Mr. Potter," she said, walking up to him with a small bag and clipboard. "I am Healer - "

"Daphne Greengrass," Harry finished with a nod yet feeling a bit cocky. "I know who you are. We were schoolmates, same year, yet you were in Slytherin house, I was in Gryffindor. I've seen you around," he said and then leaned forward. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, giving a charming smile.

She didn't smile back as she placed down the bag and clipboard on the table. "I have been summoned as your temporary Healer," she replied.

Harry continued to smile. "Oh, well, that's nice - ow!" he yelped as Daphne had prodded the cut on his head by tapping it with her fingers. "What was that?" he asked with a wince as Daphne smirked.

"I needed to test your pain levels," she replied turned away while Draco was laughing to himself.

"Test my pain levels?" Harry repeated. "What kind of healing is that?"

"The best, Mr. Potter," Daphne replied, pulling out her wand to conduct diagnostic spells on Harry.

"You can call me Harry," Harry told her as she waved her wand over him.

"You can call me Healer Greengrass," Daphne replied.

"Fair enough."

"Alright," Daphne said when she was down running diagnostic spells. "Well, the cut above your head isn't too severe. I believe some dittany paste will do. No concussion which is a bit surprising. The burn on you arm is only second degree, so burn past will help heal quickly. And you also have a broken rib."

"And pray tell how you will fix that?" Harry asked, but then continued before she could answer. "Oh I know. How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Daphne replied by pointing towards Harry's ribs with her wand and then, "Episky!" Harry gave a yelp of pain when his broken rib popped and fixed itself.

"Ow!" he groaned. "Alright I get it."

"Alright Mr. Potter," Daphne began, reaching into her bag and pulling out the necessary ailments and some bandages. "These are for you. Just apply and wait." She then gathered her things and then began to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called out, raising one of the paste bottles. "You're not going to help me?"

"You are a grown man, Mr. Potter," Daphne chided, turning to look at Harry. "I'm sure you can figure it out. Draco," she added with a nod towards Malfoy and then left the room.

"Ouch," Harry said, opening the bottle of paste and began to apply to his burn which soon began to feel cool and let the pain slowly ebb away. "What a woman, eh?" he said towards Draco.

"You should see how her sister is," Draco replied. "Blood pain in my - "

Once again, the door opened, and Harry hoped it was Healer Greengrass again, but he was surprised when it was an old friend. "Harry m'boy!" they said.

"Hello Minister Shacklebot," Harry replied with a smile and a wave. "How are things?"

"Good, they're good," Shacklebot replied, "Though I can't say the same for you."

"Yep," Harry muttered, raising his cuffed hands, and then began a little louder. "Alright, well it is good to be seeing you, but I know your busy, so let's get this over with and send me on my way." Shacklebot laughed which confused Harry. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Harry, look, this time it's not going to be simple to just let you off the hook this time," Shacklebot revealed and then began to look stern. "Some of the Aurors are a bit, well not a bit, more like furious with you and your misgivings."

"You mean their jealous," Harry corrected as he leaned back.

"Yes and no," Shacklebot replied. "But it isn't just that. They seem to think that you are getting in their way a little too much and just because we're friends, they're getting furious with me because I keep letting you off the hook with things when you are out hunting for your death eaters."

"Not my fault they can't do their job right," Harry muttered, ignoring the glare Malfoy was giving him.

"Yes, well they pretty much have had enough of the Chosen One getting his way," Shacklebot continued with a sigh. "And they want to send you to Azkaban for stunning an Auror."

"Hey, I didn't know he was undercover!" Harry blurted.

"I managed to talk them out of it on a few conditions," Shacklebot said waving Harry down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well either you become an Auror and follow the rules," Shacklebot began, "Or you just get out of the way and stop what you're doing."

"What? I can't do that!" Harry cried. "I have an obligation to find all those death eaters on my list and throw them back in Azkaban. I am not going to stop nor am I going to become an Auror."

"Then it's settled!" Shacklebot said, standing to his feet, a little angry. "If you won't be an Auror, and since you want to be childish, I guess I'd just have to assign you a babysitter!" Harry looked back questioningly and confusedly. "Congratulations Potter, Malfoy!" The two young men glanced at one another with confusion etched on their faces and then back at Shacklebot. "As of right now, you two are partners!" And before Harry and Draco could protest, the Minister of Magic left the room.


End file.
